


Prusia dan Kanada

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Jika saja Matthew bisa percaya apa yang dikatakan pria di hadapannya itu hanyalah sebatas bual belaka, maka izinkanlah dia untuk tertawa.





	Prusia dan Kanada

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [03/06] - 09.00 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Gilbert Beilschmidt as Prussia  
> Matthew Williams as Canada

Kadang Matthew berpikir manusia itu lucu.

“Mau coba kencan denganku?”

Jika saja Matthew bisa percaya apa yang dikatakan pria di hadapannya itu hanyalah sebatas bual belaka, maka izinkanlah dia untuk tertawa. Namun beberapa detik beradu pandang langsung bukanlah perkara yang akan Matthew anggap sebagai pertanda baik, apalagi ketika tangan tidak tahu malu pria albino yang kini berada di hadapannya sudah berani-berani menggenggam punggung tangannya— sinyal bahaya meraung kencang di kepalanya dan pria dengan sehelai rambut mencuat itu mengulum senyum untuk berusaha bersikap biasa.

“ _Err_... Gilbert .. - _san_?”

Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik sebelum pria yang lebih tua menyahut dengan intonasi tawa rendah. Matanya menggerling jahil sementara Matthew yakin wajahnya sudah sangat pucat pasi. Badannya bergerak gelisah. Tapi tentu saja, bukan berarti Gilbert akan segampang itu menyerah untuk kembali menempelkan diri.

“Kau mau, kan? Ayolah, aku hanya butuh pacar untuk menemaniku. Lagipula aku sudah tertarik padamu semenjak Francis pertama kali memperkenalkanmu.”

Persetan. Kenapa pula nama Francis dibawa-bawa? Matthew ingin berkata pecundang rasanya. “Tapi kita baru saja berkenalan jadi ... _sorry_ , kupikir aku tidak bisa—”

“ _Da_ , lagipula dia masih jadi milikku.”

Nada dingin yang menginterupsi keheningan di sekitar mereka membuat kedua sumbu kepala tertoleh. Gilbert kaget setengah mati ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar menarik tangannya untuk memutuskankan tautan antara keduanya. Matthew meneguk ludah horor. Siapa pula ini?

“ _Akh_! Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini, sialan—”

“ _Da_ ~ salah siapa yang mencoba kabur saat aku tinggal kerja siang tadi? Kita pulang, Gil. Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Bir yang kau pesan sudah kubelikan.”

Percakapan hari itu diakhiri bersamaan dengan seorang garis keturunan Rusia (yang bisa Matthew tebak dari bentuk wajah dan cara bicaranya) yang tiba-tiba mengangkat pria Jerman ke bahunya, beberapa detik sebelum sempat Gilbert -nama pemuda itu- melayangkan protesnya.

“ _Spasibo_. Aku akan membawanya pulang, _da_.”

“Turunkan aku! _HEI_!”

Ivan melenggang membawanya pergi, dan Matthew tidak mengerti harus berkata apalagi.


End file.
